heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sad Sack
The Sad Sack is an American fictional comic strip and comic book character created by Sgt. George Baker during World War II. Set in the United States Army, Sad Sack depicted an otherwise unnamed, lowly private experiencing some of the absurdities and humiliations of military life. The title was a euphemistic shortening of the military slang "sad sack of shit", common during WWII. The phrase has come to mean "an inept person" or "inept soldier". Comic strip Originally drawn in pantomime by Baker, The Sad Sack debuted June 1942 as a comic strip in the first issue of Yank, the Army Weekly. It proved popular, and a hardcover collection of Baker's wartime Sad Sack strips was published by Simon & Schuster, Inc. in 1944, with a follow-up, The New Sad Sack (1946). The original book was concurrently published as an Armed Services edition Mass market paperback, in that edition's standard squarebound, horizontal, 5 5/8" × 4" format, by Editions for the Armed Services, Inc., a non-profit organization of The Council on Books in Wartime; it was #719 in the series of Armed Service editions. After the war ended, The Sad Sack ran in newspaper syndication in the United States until 1957. Baker then sold the rights to Harvey Comics, which produced a large number of commercial spin-offs.Mike Kelley. Minor histories: Statements, Conversations, Proposals, The MIT Press, 2004 p.19 n.4. ISBN 0-262-61198-8, ISBN 978-0-262-61198-5 Comic book Harvey Comics published original Sad Sack stories in the Sad Sack Comics comic book series, which ran 287 issues, cover-dated September 1949 to October 1982. Harvey also published the one-shot comic The Sad Sack Comes Home in 1951."Sad Sack" (title) at the Grand Comics Database Spin-off series were: * Sad Sack's Funny Friends #1–75 (Dec. 1955 – Oct. 1969) *''Sad Sack and the Sarge'' #1–155 (Sept. 1957 – June 1982) *''Sad Sack Laugh Special'' #1–93 (Winter 1958/59 – Feb. 1977) *''Sad Sack's Army Life Parade'' #1–57 (Oct. 1963 – circa 1975) *''Little Sad Sack'' #1–19 (Oct. 1964 – Nov. 1967), featuring a child version of the character *''Sad Sad Sack'' (Oct. 1964 – Dec. 1973) commonly known as Sad Sad Sack World *''Sad Sack Navy, Gobs 'n' Gals'' #1–8 (Aug. 1972 – Oct. 1973) *''Sad Sack USA'' #1–7 (Nov. 1972 – Nov. 1973) *''Sad Sack USA Vacation'' one-shot (Oct. 1974) *''Sad Sack Fun Around the House'' one-shot (1974) *''Sad Sack's Army Life Today'' #1–4 (circa mid-1975 to Nov. 1975, and May 1976) Supporting characters included the Sarge (Sack's First Sergeant, the potbellied and tough but reasonable Sergeant Circle); Slob Slobinski and Hi-Fi Tweeter (Sack's buddies); the General (Brigadier General Rockjaw, always drawn with dark glasses, cigarette holder and Ascot tie); Sadie Sack (Sad's redheaded female cousin in the WACs); Ol' Sod Sack (Sad's hillbilly uncle); and Muttsy the dog (whose dog tag # was K-9). The spin-off Sad Sack Navy, Gobs 'n' Gals had the supporting character Gabby Gob. The Harvey Comics and newspaper strip were aimed at younger readers than Baker's wartime originals, and the style of the strip changed dramatically. In the newspaper strip, the pantomime style was abandoned in favor of a more conventional comic-story format. In the mid-1950s, Harvey Comics and Baker brought in Paul McCarthy to draw the Sad Sack titles, followed by Fred Rhoads (who died February 20, 2000), Jack O'Brien, and Joe Dennett. Others who periodically drew for the titles include Warren Kremer and Ken Selig. Baker retained editorial control and continued to illustrate the covers of Sad Sack comics until his death in 1975. Litigation ]] In late 2000, Alan Harvey (eldest son of Harvey Comics founder Alfred Harvey) sued Steve Geppi (owner of Diamond Comics Distribution and many other properties), charging that Geppi had plundered Harvey's warehouses in the mid-1980s, specifically of original art from Harvey's ''Sad Sack comic books. Geppi countersued, claiming that he had legal title to the original art thanks to a 1984 agreement he had made with Steve Harvey—at the time President of Harvey Publications, Inc., as well as President of Sad Sack, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of Harvey Publications, Inc. The suit was settled in late 2002; at the time of the settlement, the New York Supreme Court had dismissed Harvey's claims against Geppi. The settlement agreement allowed Geppi to keep the art, with no money changing hands. The rights to Sad Sack are still owned by Alan Harvey, and have since been published under the name of Lorne-Harvey Publications and Re-Collections. Radio Sad Sack (played by Mel Blanc) made an appearance with Bob Hope and Betty Grable on the April 29, 1944 episode of G.I. Journal. The voice Blanc used was a stuttering delivery similar to Porky Pig. Sponsored by Old Gold Cigarettes, The Sad Sack radio program aired in 1946 as a summer replacement series for The Frank Sinatra Show. It starred Herb Vigran in the title role with Jim Backus, Sandra Gould, Ken Christy and Patsy Moran. Dick Joy was the announcer for the series which began June 12, 1946 with the episode "Sack Returns Home from the Army" and continued until September 4 of that year. Film At Paramount Pictures, Baker's strip was adapted by screenwriters Edmund Beloin and Nate Monaster for George Marshall's film The Sad Sack (1957), in which WAC Major Shelton (Phyllis Kirk) has the assignment to turn bumbling Private Meredith C. Bixby (Jerry Lewis) into a good soldier. The supporting cast includes David Wayne, Peter Lorre and Joe Mantell. References External links * *Sad Sack at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Further reading *Strickler, Dave. Syndicated Comic Strips and Artists, 1924-1995: The Complete Index. Cambria, California: Comics Access, 1995. ISBN 0-9700077-0-1 Category:1940s American radio programs Category:1944 books Category:American comedy radio programs Category:American comic strips Category:Comic strips started in the 1940s Category:Comics characters Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Harvey Comics series and characters Category:Harvey Comics titles Category:Military humor Category:Military humor in film